Prank Month with Shadow and Maria
by MariaRobotnik24
Summary: Is a story about Shadow and Maria having a full month of pranking people on the month of Christmas.


**HIIIIIIII PEOPLE! :D Ok this is my first fanfic on here so please review nicely. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Prank month with Shadow and Maria**

It has been a while since Shadow was awakened on the Ark and him and Maria have gotten to know each other very well. Well enough to where Shadow was able to join in on the annual yearly prank month that Maria made up and even her grandpa Professor Gerald Robotnik and the G.U.N. soldiers even decided to join in.

It is a full on month of pranking people constantly and most of the time it gets chaotic, very chaotic.

Shadow is walking down one of the hallways to see Maria running down the hall with a look of panic on her face.

"Maria, what's wrong?" Shadow asked stopping her from running, thinking something really was wrong.

"Prank month has begun! And I'm dead!" Maria answered grabbing Shadow's hand and making him run with her, as she sees her grandpa chasing her down the hall.

She leads Shadow down the hall panting heavily and hides around a corner to catch her breath. Shadow looks at her confusedly as she puts her hands on her knees still breathing heavily.

"What the heck is prank month?" Shadow asked looking at Maria.

"Prank month happens one month every year and it is where everyone gangs up on each other and pulls pranks on each other, and now that you are here and know us all very well, you can join in. If not then everyone will just gang up on you like you're nothing." Maria answered standing back upright looking at Shadow.

"Oh I'll join." Shadow said with that evil looking smirk making Maria back away a step or two.

"Oh crud..." Maria said, "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that..."

"Ha! Don't worry. I won't pull anything on you... yet." Shadow said in a suspicious tone, "Anyway aside from that, why were you running from the professor?"

"I pulled a prank on Grandpa and he gave me a look like e is going to get me back so I decided to make a run for it." Maria said.

"I see..." Shadow said turning his head towards the direction where footsteps were coming.

Soon Maria heard the footsteps too and they both peeked around the corner. A few seconds later the Professor walks up to the corner Shadow and Maria were hiding behind and stands in front of them completely soaking wet with his arms crossed and tapping his foot, glaring at Maria.

"he he... Hi grandpa..." Maria said sheepishly while looking at the professor.

"Why hello Maria." the professor said with a grin.

"You're gonna get me back aren't you?" Maria asked with a kind of scared smile on her face.

"Oh you bet I am." the professor said still smiling and walked off.

"What did you do to him?" Shadow asked trying so hard not to laugh.

"I balanced a bucket full of water on the door and when grandpa walked through the bucket tipped and soaked him completely, I started laughing at first but then he gave me that look... soo yeah... I think I'm toast for when he decides what he is going to do to me." Maria answered.

"I would have laughed too if I were there, the sight of him drenched though was hilarious... wait, isn't it the month of Christmas?" Shadow realized.

"Oh crud... Prank month this year is on the month of Christmas... Now I really am dead..." Maria said slapping her forehead.

"And I am going to laugh when it happens." Shadow said.

"You know that once you joined into prank month you won't only be pulling pranks on other people but they will also be pulling pranks on you. So you have no idea who to trust. You probably won't even know if you can trust me." Maria said smiling.

"Crud... I guess I didn't think of it that way." Shadow said scratching the back of his ear.

Maria didn't say anything more and walked off, leaving Shadow not knowing what to think.

It has been a few days later and it is Christmas Eve and Maria is still lying in bed. She stretches and then decides to sit up in bed. Once she sits up gets out of bed and gets dressed, she walks out the door to find Shadow leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed. She smiles and quietly walks up to him making sure he doesn't hear her. Soon out of the blue she jumps on Shadow who is in complete shock as she gives him a tickle attack leaving him in a position to where he almost can't breath from laughing so hard.

"Maria... Stooooppp.. I'm b-begging you!" Shadow said still laughing while trying to push her off.

He has been failing to push her off so he decides to get her to stop by pinning her on the ground and starting to tickle her. He has been tickling her for a few minuets now and now she feels almost to where she can't breath as she is gasping for air because of how hard she is laughing.

"Sha-shadow... I... c-ca-an't bre-eath!" Maria shouted laughing so hard that she can barely talk.

"Paybacks a real pain isn't it." Shadow said still tickling her.

"Yes... it.. it is... so... plea... please st-too-p!" Maria said still laughing.

Shadow finally gets off of her and she finally stops laughing and is breathing heavy from laughing so much. He helps her up and she starts walking in the direction of the professor's lab. Soon she sees a G.U.N. soldier smiling at her in a way that looked suspicious. Shadow was following her the whole time to see that two G.U.N soldiers had some red tencil and tied Maria up in it all up and down her body to where she couldn't walk and had to bounce up and down to get around.

When Shadow saw Maria hop up to him he landed on the floor laughing at her.

"Not funny." Maria said shooting him an irritated look.

"I think it is!" Shadow said still laughing.

"Shut up and untie me you idiot!" Maria yelled.

"Ok ok I'll untie you!" Shadow said as he got up and unties the bow and instead of unwrapping her by hand he yanks on the end of the tincel making Maria spin out of the tincel.

"I'm dizzy now..." Maria said trying to get her footing.

Shadow said nothing more as he landed on the floor laughing again while Maria ignores him and walks off. The next morning was Christmas morning and Maria gets out of bed and gets dressed to head down to the main room where the tree is. Once she gets there She sees her Grandpa and Shadow when she walks in.

"Merry Christmas Maria!" the professor said hugging her.

"Merry Christmas. Wait a minuet you didn't get me back yet... what do you have planned?" Maria said with a look of concern on her face.

"You'll see." the professor said walking back up to the tree.

"Merry Christmas." Shadow said walking up.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Maria said with a smile.

Shadow and Maria were staring in awe at each other for a few seconds when Maria looks up to see the professor holding mistletoe over her and Shadow.

"Grandpa!" Maria said blushing bright red.

"I told you I would get you back for dumping a bucket of water on me." the professor said smiling wide.

"But why mistletoe?" Maria asked still blushing like mad.

The professor said nothing more and Maria already knew that Shadow knows what mistletoe is meant for. She feels a hand go behind her neck and she looks back at Shadow who pulls her close and kisses her. With her eyes wide open in shock from Shadow starting the kiss Maria eventually melts into the kiss and puts her arms around his neck kissing him back.

a few seconds passed by and they were still kissing and the professor is still standing there in shock and breaks the silence.

"I think I'm going to leave you two alone." the professor said walking out of the room.

The professor's remark didn't seem to bother them as they were still kissing and they were both thinking the same thing,

"Finally."

**The End**

**Tell me what you think! Like I said before this is my first fanfic on here soo please review nicely! BYEEEEEEE! :D **


End file.
